


I Am A Good Dog 忠诚

by alucard1771



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Winston POV
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/alucard1771
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary：<br/>我的主人是好人。<br/>我的主人有了个朋友，那他也一定是个好人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am A Good Dog 忠诚

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I am a Good Dog.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/801453) by [hershpa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hershpa/pseuds/hershpa). 



> Notes：  
> Prompt by amarriageoftrueminds on tumblr, ”A fic written entirely from the point-of-view of Winston the dog.”  
> This work was inspired by  
> this comic by Reapersun：  
> http://reapersun.tumblr.com/post ... the-other-day-and-i

**I am a Good Dog 忠诚**

by hershpa  
  
  
Rating:General Audiences  
Archive Warning:No Archive Warnings Apply  
Category:Gen  
Fandom:Hannibal (TV)  
Character:Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter, Winston the Dog  
原地址：<http://archiveofourown.org/works/801453>  
授权：有

[http://i356.photobucket.com/albu ... ull_zpsca702f54.png](http://i356.photobucket.com/albums/oo5/alucard1771/null_zpsca702f54.png)

 

～～～～～～～～～

 

    我的主人是好人。  
    他说我也是条好狗，所以我必须是条好狗，必须听话。  
    从前，我有另一个主人。我很想她，但我也很喜欢我的新主人。现在，我还有了兄弟姐妹，那是我不曾有过的。主人说，他们也很乖。我觉得他们太容易兴奋了。记得第一次见面的时候，他们对我大吼，对我咆哮。有时他们真的很吵，叫个不停。但我的主人说他们是群好狗，那么他们就必须是群好狗，必须听话。  
    我真的很爱他们中的每一个。  
    我们齐心协力保护主人的安全。我们也同样很爱他。他很安静，温和，给我们喂好吃的食物，允许我们一路飞奔到篱笆边上，只要我们在他呼唤的时候记得回去。而且即使他呼唤起来，声音也是低低的。  
    我的主人只在梦中大声疾呼。有时，他会闭着双眼痛苦叫喊。我知道他一定是睡着的，因为他从不在清醒的时候大喊大叫。他一直都是个亲切的，温柔的好主人。那些主人大叫的夜晚，我们会觉得非常害怕，因为主人的大叫让他听起来也非常的害怕。我们知道其实没什么好怕的，然后就试着入睡，但当他实在叫得太响的时候我们会跑过去安慰他。即使他没有醒来看到我们，我们也去安慰他。我们是一群好狗。  
    有时，我的主人会在晚上去一些地方。我一点也不喜欢他这么做，因为外面很冷，而我的主人没有皮毛来保持温暖。我们总是试着跟随他，但有时他会走得太远。其他同伴会在篱笆前停下脚步，但是我会跟着我的主人。他们会等着我们回家。那就是我为什么是条好狗的原因。我跟随主人，即使我们越过了篱笆。我确保他的身体依然温暖，直到他安全回家。  
    有时，我的主人会离开很长的一段时间。或者至少，那段时间感觉很长。他不在家让我们都很悲伤，而我们的悲伤让时间走得更慢。我们别无选择，只能静静等他。他离开前会和我们说再见，我们有食物和水，也有互相的陪伴，但在他回来之前，我们还是觉得孤单。  
    我们一直悲伤着，直到听见他的脚步迈到门边，然后我们冲上前去迎接他。他回家了！我们很高兴！他一个接一个地和我们打着招呼，我们欢叫着，舔他的手，摇着尾巴迎接他。我们的主人带回了我们的快乐。他是个好主人。  
    现在，我的主人有了个朋友。之前我们从来没有见过主人的朋友。我们也从不知道他有个朋友。同伴们都很焦虑不安，但我一下子就喜欢上了那个人。和主人一样，他也很安静，带给我们好吃的食物。他的食物甚至比主人给的更好吃：柔软，温热，尝起来非常美味。我很期待他的到访。他带给我们食物，带给主人快乐，所以我也快乐。  
    有时，那个人会待上很久，占据主人很长一段时间。我很好奇：他喜欢我们吗？同伴们并不是很喜欢他。他们在他走近的时候会竖起浑身的毛，但这么做只能说明他们太兴奋了。我比他们都要聪明，而且我知道，那个人只是来这里，给我们一些好吃的，然后和主人聊天的。我知道他喜欢我，因为当我坐在他身边的时候，他会多给我一片肉，而我的同伴们是不会这么做的。其他的狗觉得他不好，但他们还是吃他的东西。  
    另外，我们的主人说他是个好人，那么他一定就是个好人。  
    好狗狗相信他们主人的朋友。  
    而我们是一群好狗。

 

 

END

 

 


End file.
